medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Afrika Korps
The Afrika Korps or German Africa Corps was the German expeditionary force in Africa during the North African Campaign of World War II. First sent as a holding force to shore up the Italian defense of their African colonies, the formation fought on in Africa, under various appellations, from March 1941 until its surrender in May 1943. The unit's best known commander was Field Marshal Erwin Rommel. Medal of Honor: Underground the afrika corps first appear in the chapter Hunting the Desert Fox in the mission Casablanca were they use the same weapons as the normal Heer infantry these soldier wear tan uniforms with brown helmets and yellow caps weapons *Karabiner 98 Kurz *MP40 desert.soldier.jpg K98 underground.jpg Medal of Honor: Allied Assault and Breakthrough expansion The German Afrika Korps first appear in the mission Lighting the Torch (Mission) where they are common enemies. Afrika Korps coloured Panzer tanks as well as the brand new Tiger 1 tanks also appear later in the mission, to be destroyed with explosives. In Breakthrough, they appear again as common enemies throughout the North Africa campaign mission, this time serving alongside the Italian Army. Uniform *infantry wear yellow shirts with brown pants and helmets, some soldiers also wear brown masks with goggles to protect them from getting sand in their eyes *NCOs wear brown uniforms with green pants and a brown cap *officers wear yellow uniforms with black boots and a yellow officers cap Weapons *Kar98 *Kar98 w scope *MP40 *Walther P38 *Panzerschreck *MG42 Afrika korps rifleman Mohaab.JPG|Afrika Koprs soldier with a Kar98k. Afrika korps soldier mohaab.JPG|Afrika Koprs soldier with mask. Afrika.korps.NCO.jpg|Afrika korps NCO. Afrika.korps.officer.jpg|Afrika Korps officer. Panzer IV.jpg|Afrika Korps Panzer tank. Tiger.jpg|Afrika Korps Tiger tank. Opel Afrika.jpg|Afrika korps Opel Blitz. Medal of Honor: Infiltrator The Africa Korps appear in the mission "Tiger at the Gates" and "Thunderbolt" were they function similar to the normal Heer,they can also be seen fighting alongside the Vichy French infantry Weapons *Kar98 *MP40 *Walther P38 *Panzerschreck *MG42 Afrika officer.jpg|Afrika Korps officer Afrika stormtrooper.jpg|Afrika Korps stormtrooper Afrika rifleman.jpg|Afrika Korps rifleman Afrika sniper.jpg|Afrika Korps sniper Afrika grenadier.jpg|Afrika Korps grenadier Afrika panzergrenadier 1.jpg|Afrika Korps panzergrenadier Medal of Honor: European Assault General description Edit Found in just one theatre, the North Africa theatre, these soldiers are dressed in khaki uniforms and sand-colored helmets. Weapons Edit *MP40 *Karabiner 98 Kurz *MG42 *Melee Behaviour Edit These soldiers are the grunts of the Wehrmacht. They will use cover, blindfire, and suppress the player and his or her allies to cover their own comrades. They are also very fast to melee the player, and will charge very quickly before landing several quick blows. Fighting against them Edit Their AI might be good, but not great. They are slow to react to much, and focus, 85% of the time, on the player, allowing his or her allies to kill them. Their aim is also fairly bad. Just peeking around cover will allow the player to get good shots off and not get hit. DesertHeer.jpg Afrika.korps.jpg Category:Enemies Category:Nazis